1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a 3D-image display.
2. Background
Generally, a conventional circuit board for carrying and electrically connecting a plurality of electronic components is composed of a plurality of patterned conductive layers and a plurality of insulating layers stacked alternately. The patterned conductive layers may be formed of copper foils through lithography and etching processes, and the insulating layers are respectively disposed between the adjacent patterned conductive layers for isolating the patterned conductive layers. Besides, these overlapped patterned conductive layers are electrically connected to each other through conductive vias. Moreover, electronic components can be disposed on the surface of the circuit board so as to form an electronic assembly. The electronic components are electrically connected to the patterned conductive layer on the surface of the circuit board and electrical signal propagation is accomplished via the internal wiring of the circuit board.
For the application of image display, the image is displayed with 3D (3 dimension) visual effect has been proposed.